percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
James Alexperov
Appearence James is 5'10" tall, with an average build and average-looking due to his naturally unattractive facial features. There was nothing remarkable about his face or body at all. Has long blond hair tied behind his neck like a ponytail, and he only wears a set of dark jeans, boots and a dark leather jacket. He also wears a small pendant around his neck that turns into any melee weapon when spun. Personality James can be very charming in an understated way, and he has a dry sense of humor. He is something of a gentleman, often being very decorous and restrained. James has a love for children, and often goes out of his way to help and comfort them. James is very unforgiving of his colleagues's mistakes and demands high quality work. He rarely accepts apologies for mistakes, and will head-slap most people whenever they become distracted from the current case. James’s chief hobby is wood-working, and is famous to colleagues for building boats by hand in his basement. He has made four boats. After the four boats James moved on to making wooden toys for orphans, which he donates for Christmas. James is a chronic coffee-drinker, even having a rule concerning coffee. He is farsighted, and for a few years he refused to wear the corrective lenses that he needed to allow him to read things like fine print. James has a command of Russian, and is able to identify several other languages. Throughout his career as both a Marine James spent much of his time in foreign countries such as Iraq, France, and Russia, which would explain his familiarity with several different languages. He also speaks Japanese. James's knowledge of technology is extremely limited and he shows very little patience when dealing with technical jargon, usually interrupting whoever is talking. He often experiences problems or frustration with his cell phone, prompting him to accidentally/intentionally destroy it. In addition, he has damaged his computer at least six times while trying to make it "go faster." There are some occasions, however, when his lack of knowledge appears to be a ruse, such as when he once displayed a lack of knowledge about the workings of a flash drive, only to later show that he knew how to manipulate it. Many of the leadership techniques that James employs were ones learned during his days as a probationary agent under his mentor, Mike Franks. Franks often forced James to carry their equipment when they were on an investigation while complaining that he was too slow. James can also drive a yellow Dodge Challenger with skills seeing as he can do a 180 degree turn and can also drift with one. He also uses his Marine skills as an advantage over people, such as entering a room without people noticing, and has an extensive knowledge of American Sign Language. James also has impressive marksmanship skills which was drawn from his service in the US Marine Corps as a sniper, using a Marine M40A1 Sniper Rifle. His marksman skills were shown on numerous occasions for example just before he left the Marines he participated in a black ops mission in Columbia. His task was to assassinate a Columbian drug dealer known for brutal crimes. He completed his task with a single sniper shot to the heart from 1200 yards; however, on his way to extraction he was wounded by the cartels but was assisted by a local woman named Rose who helped him recover. History Leroy Alekperov was an African American World War II veteran, the best friend of Jackson Gibbs. Both Leroy Jethro and Jackson Gibbs during their youth fell in love with Ann. Jackson let Leroy marry her, although they still remained in contact with each other. They were later enlisted into the Army, the Air Corps and participated in World War II. In large part because of his African heritage, he was denied the Congressional Medal of Honor until 1993, being one of only two people to actually receive the honor while still alive. After the war, Leroy and Jackson tended a shop together. However, after Ann died, Leroy, believing that Ann let Jackson in on her suicide, and did not stop her, broke off their friendship and evicted him from the shop. His anger towards his former friend was strong enough that he refused to even acknowledge that he knew him. James grew up in the small town of Stillwater, the only son of local General Store owner Leroy. When he was about 11 he left home and he traveled by himself and made a small income in Pittsburgh. When he was 17 he joined the Marines, while at the same time began a relationship with a local girl named Shannon Fielding. Two years later, not long after which the two moved to California when James was transferred to a different marine base. However James's life changed forever, while he was serving with the Marine Corps in Operation Desert Storm. During his absence, Shannon bore witness to the murder of another Marine by the Mexican Reynosa drug cartel member Pedro Hernandez. When Shannon pledged to testify against Hernandez, she was placed under the protection of a federal agent. On February 28, the agent was transporting Shannon in a van when a sniper shot the agent in the head, resulting in a fatal car crash which killed Shannon. James was later given the news by a Marine while serving in Desert Storm and was left grief-stricken. Consumed by the thought of avenging their deaths, James delivered his own brand of justice by going into Hernandez's base himself and confronted Hernandez first hand. The fight ended with Hernandez taking a cheap move and calling in his men and he had James surrounded by guns. James tried to get out but he was shot by Hernandez himself. When Demios learned of how James died it greatly impressed him and turned James into a fear nymph and while James was asleep Hernandez and his men walked into Heranandez's room to do the standard making sure the person was dead procedure. When James awoke from his sleep Hernandez and his men were frightened and started running away but James ran faster than them and locked the only door out. He then had the men and Hernandez line up on the ground kneeling to him and smirked as they begged for his mercy and one by one he shot them in the head. The Next Night, James was in the Military Hospital in New York since he thought he was going insane since he could not comprehened himself coming back to life and a dream from Hades explained everything to him and when James was better he remembered The Camp his friend (the satyr) had told him about years ago and he got out of the hospital that day and made his way to Camp Half Blood in a cab and walked into Camp Half Blood unharmed. Weapons a small pendant that turns into any melee weapon Fatal Flaw He Loves too easily Category:God36 Category:Males Category:Character Category:Original Character